deadlandfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gone Forever
Gone Forever is the third episode of season 1 to Deadland. It premiered on October 18, 2010. Plot It starts off with the group burning zombies and Travis' group. Madison (Missy Peregrym) hears a moan and finds Travis (Ryan Merriman) turned when he got bit and stabbed him in the head with her machete. Kristi (Amanda Righetti) is grabbed by a zombie while trying to drag it but and is about to bite her and everyone tries to pull her away but it is stabbed in the head by Carly (Cameron Richardson). Madison asks Spencer (Scott Porter) how Terri (Julie Benz) and Skylar (Adelaide Kane) are doing and says that they haven't come out of their tent and is being comforted by Andrew (Adrian Pasdar). Carly says that they need to find more weapons and Madison says that she'll go. Spencer tells her that he's going with and tells Madison, Carly, Sam (Dana Davis), Trent (Mike Vogel), Dean (Oliver Hudson), Gabe (Jay Hernandez), Brett (Max Thieriot), Gavin (Brian Geraghty) and Richard (Nick Zano). He then tells Paul (Randy Wayne) that he is in charge while he is gone. They then grab their weapons and drive away. Madison tells him that he should've let some of them stay since he took most of the fighters and Spencer says that Paul, Rodney (Bobby Campo), Andrew, Cassidy (Leven Rambin) and Amber (Diora Baird) are there to protect the camp. The car stops and they all get out. Spencer tells Brett, Gavin, Dean and Sam to stay on watch while the others get more weapons. Madison asks Spencer what he did before the apocalypse and he says that he was a police officer. He tells her that Paul was his partner and they escaped together. Madison asks if he had any family and he tells her that he didn't have a family. Madison says that she didn't know if Tabby (Anna Hutchison) was alive so she left with Joshua then when he died she was alone and that he's gone forever. Spencer apologizes for her loss. The group decides to set up a camp to sleep for the night. Madison is sleeping and it shows her and Joshua (Dustin Milligan) sleeping in the bed and she hears a noise. She sits up in bed and goes to wake up Joshua but he attacks her she then wakes up. Trent asks if she's okay and she answers yes. Everyone then sits at the fire and Madison says that she wish that she could go back and become brave instead of being weak so she can save Joshua. Trent, Brett, and Richard say that they put their fathers down when they turned. Sam says that she misses her trainer who was close to her but ended up dying. Gavin says that he misses being at work even though he hated being at work. Gabe says that he misses being a firefighter. Dean says that he's afraid of being in this world and Madison tells him that he can't be afraid anymore because being afraid is going to get them killed. Spencer says that they'll start driving back to camp in the morning and tells them to get some rest. Madison is getting stuff packed and asks Spencer if he had a girlfriend but he says no and asks why but she smiles and says she was curious and they drive away. Starring Missy Peregrym as Madison Andrews Scott Porter as Spencer Ford Anna Hutchison as Tabitha "Tabby" Andrews Bobby Campo as Rodney Parker Dana Davis as Samantha "Sam" Jackson Cameron Richardson as Carly Jones Adrian Pasdar as Andrew Blake* Julie Benz as Terri Blake* Adelaide Kane as Skylar Blake* Mike Vogel as Trent Compton Oliver Hudson as Dean Chambers Sean Faris as Cole Chambers Max Thieriot as Brett Coleman Jay Hernandez as Gabe Cortez Nick Zano as Richard Mitchell Also Starring Randy Wayne as Paul Adams Amanda Righetti as Kristi Blackwell Leven Rambin as Cassidy Blackwell Patrick Flueger as Billy Cooper* Diora Baird as Amber Martin Brian Geraghty as Gavin Cavanaugh Guest Starring Ryan Merriman as Travis Dustin Milligan as Joshua Trivia First appearance of Joshua. Last appearance of Travis but as a zombie.